Maximum Fail
by Scherri
Summary: Follow Max and her diary as she attempts to tell Iggy she likes him, but when Fang finds out about the "forbidden Love" how does he react? Max has only one week to do it, or else she'll lose the love of her life forever, but who is the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Soo as you may know, Max is with Dylan at this moment. She's (dating) him. (Check the book ANGEL) Anyways, I wanted to see what it's like to have Iggy in the Mix. Mid night glances, Fang hiding. Max secretly loves Iggy, but does he feel the same way? How would Fang feel if this happened. Would he become emo? (doubt it)...**

**Here's Turtlecorn with Max's POV! **

Max POV

I hate it when you are with the love of your life, but then out of the blue, you fall for someone else. I'm with Fang finally, but why does Iggy have to become so, I don't know, attractive? Uh, if Fang knew about this, he would murder Iggy, then he would threaten to commit suicide, or atleast become emo, which I higly doubt will ever happen.

You see I first developed this "deadly attraction" when we were flying over the coast. Iggy was on my left and Fang was on my right. I glanced over at Iggy to check and see if he was okay, and what I seen stunned me. Iggy was looking straight at me, smiling. His smile was breath taking, so Iggyish, but so hott, so ...beautiful. I shook my head to get all those dirty thoughts out, but failed miserably. After that day, the flock and I stopped at Wal-Mart to pick up some stuff, and I picked up a diary...secretly. So no telling about that, just forget I even mentioned a diary!

I wrote about Iggy everyday in that diary, and I still do. It's just I really want him as mine, but like I have Fang right? So like why would I need Iggy anyway. He's just a blind PYRO for pete's sake! I vowed myself I would never leave Fang, but it's just I really like Iggy, like sorta more than Fang. It's like a world warll is happening in my mind. Whoever wins I keep, and right now Iggy is sooo totally winning. Sigh. If only life with two hott guys were easy. If I could have them both, I'd be the happiest person alive, because I really don't want to hurt their god damn feelings! Whta kind of a Max would do that? Sertainly not this Max...

MAX DIARY:

_Okay guys. So you already know about my secret obsession about Iggy, and I was hoping soon Iggy would secretly like me too! That'd be super awesome! It's like the best of both worlds, but I have Fang to care for, and crap so yeh. I can't just leave him out of the mix! _

_I was thinking maybe sometime this week, I could talk to Iggy, and confess my feelings for him, but it's just not that easy, I mean what the hell am I going to say? I love you Iggy? NO! That would so totally kill my reputation as the flock leader... UH!_

_Maybe if I convince Iggy he likes me he'd say I like you first, which will probably never happen. I should make a list of things to say or do shouldn't I? Here's the horable list I came up with so far!_

_1) Kiss Iggy, and he instintly wants more!_

_Uh no._

_2) Say "Iggy, we need to talk" and walk somewhere private and jump him. He likes it and loves you right back!_

_Dummb..._

_3)Ask him if he has a crush on you and if he says yes get married and have millions of bird kiddies!_

_HELL NO!_

_4)At midnight take Iggy out to a lake, and hold his hand. Secretly drown in the water "accidently" and make him save you. You kiss him and he falls for you right then and there. :D _

_Now this is a good one! ^ YEH!_

_So I've decided I'm going to do the fourth one sometime tomarow night. We just need to fly somewhere surreal. Beautiful...I GOT IT! We can go to...Shafer LAKE! That's somewhere I'm not going to say where :D _

_-Till next time(tomarow)_

_-MAXX-_

I picked up my diary and closed the book. I slipped the lock under the hook and locked it with my key. The key clunged to my neclace for dear life, for I was afraid of it falling while I flew. But I had it secure, so it won't being flying on it's own for awhile. I packed the book in my backpack and zipped the bag up.

"Max, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Fang is out and Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy went to the carnival down south. Well, I think it's called a carnival, I don't know, but Fang said you needed some alone time, so I volenteered to stay with you just in case." I blushed a rose red, good thing Iggy can't see.

"Umm...thanks Ig. It means alot. Wanna go walking?" Walking with Iggy, priceless!

"Yeh sure Max!" I pulled my backpack over my shoulders and folded up the blanket I was laying on. Iggy held out a hand, so I could gather myself from the ground. I took it and stood up. I loosened my grip on Iggy, but he tightened it. Iggy looked down at me, and gave me his biggest grin ever. The smile every girl would die for. He definatly would be a keeper!

**Me: How'd you like it every one!**

**Max: Dude, you like totally rewrote my diary! WTH! I don't like Iggy, he's so...Iggyish. Yuck, besides I have Dylan, since Fang left me. And why exactly is Fang in here when like he totally started his own flock? That jerk.**

**Me: I'm sorry, I thought this chapter was pretty good. -starts crying- -Iggy walks over and hugs me-**

**Iggy: Max, you can be soo mean sometimes, but you went to far! She needs inspiration to write this stuff! I don't see you writing this amazing stuff! I didn't even know you liked me Max! Your just jealous I have Scherri! Your diary above told me so!**

**Max: That's not even my real diary you blind PYRO!**

**Me: You went to far you! -Iggy starts crying to-**

**Iggy: Your soo mean Max! No wonder Fang left you! **

**Me: Max, I don't hate you! I actually want to be you! I just wanted to see if you liked Iggy!**

**Turtlecorn: HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA**

**Iggy: Review if you like the story!**

**/\**

**O.O**

**UU**

**FEED ME IF YOU DARE...HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE SOTRY! Turtlecorn is now here to present...MAX POV! Woopwoop. Also, I apoligize for my spelling errors...Sorry! Oh, and Nudge is 14, Max, Iggy, and Fang are sixteen, and Angel is nine, while Gazzy is twelve. Aaaand Iggy isn't blind, he CAN see! HIPHIP HOORAY!**

Max POV

As we were walking along the forest, I noticed Iggy was having trouble. He was thinking hard on something, something that seemed important.

"Uh...Ig? Are you alright? You are like deep in thought, and usually your the funny one who like always cracks up a sexist pig joke...Are you sick?" The tips of his mouth quirked up. He seemed to be annoyed by my concern, because he let go of my hand. His hand was warm, like it fit perfectly, it had meaning, like it belonged to be in my hand. Without his hand, my hand felt cold, useless.

"Nah, I'm fine Max. It's just," he stopped walking and had trouble turning towards me, "Why are you dating Fang, Max? You guys never do anything anymore. It's kind of annoying, I mean to see you all jolly and ,excuse my non-Max language, "frolicky". **(Made that word up with the help of TURTLECORN)** Do you guys have no interest anymore in eachother? You guys are like soulmates! Unless of course you like someone else by the name of Ig-"

"HAHAHA NO. Umm...Iggy I'm sorry to break it to you, but if you want to tell me your feelings, speak up. It's annoying to see you ike this."

"Eew! Oh Max, you thought I liked you? Yuck! What I was trying to say was...I like Nudge, and I don't know how to keep a "healthy" relationship. So I was wondering if you had any tips. Got any?" I was so sad, he likes my flock member Nudge, not me.

_MAX DIARY_

_So, if you havn't noticed I'm kind of extremely confused right now. I love Fang, I truly do, but Iggy is just, it just...he feels right, natural. My last entry I told all about my little ideas, but of course he has to confess his love before me. Can you believe that! But the thing that really ticks me off is...get ready:_

_He likes Nudge. Not me, Nudge. The talkitive girl who knows her fashion. It's like I don't even no myself anymore. Why did I have to start liking Iggy, when I knew this was going to happen. I'm so ungrateful! If Fang found out about my little "crush" say good-bye to Iggy, and hello to "A WHOLE NEW WORLD" starring Fang, the ruler and Max, the ungrateful servant..._

_If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gotten so involved in this "girl" stuff. It's just unpleasent. It's un-appealing. It's just eye-candy, and right now I'm sure Nudge was eye-candy for Iggy. He's so...so...yuck. He only likes a girl for her looks and not for the personality. That's just sick._

_Atleast Fang likes me for who I really am! He has excellent taste in girls. Girls who have pride. While Iggy, on the other hand, likes girls who have the body. He likes the girls who are sweet tarts. No offense Nudge... You see I think of myself as Smarty's candy. Smart and SWEET! But Iggy, he likes the ones that are sweet, pretty looking, the dumb ones. Nudge doesn't use her full brain. I mean no one really does, but I know way more than her! UGH!_

_Maybe I should just lay low and maybe I shouldn't tell my feelings to Iggy. If he likes me, he'll come for me, but just watch, he'll be done with Nudge before you can even count to twenty._

_Till later_

_MAXX_

"Iggy, I have tons of tips and crap up my sleeve. Just confess your feelings towards her! Look at Fang and I, we're really happy togather." I gave him my most reassuring smile I could pull off.

"Yea right Max. You to make a dinasaur and a hippo make a good couple, not. You guys act like your love doesn't even matter anymore. Fang is all over you! But you Max, you act like you gave him your all for nothing, because you felt guilty. I don't want to have a relationship like that Max. I don't want a relationship based off of guilt. I love Nudge. Can you atleast see if she likes me? Pretty please!" I nodded. Even though it's not me in Nudges place, doesn't mean I can take her future love for Iggy away. I always knew she had a huge crush on him, and I let it slide, but now I know this is for real. They both love each other. More than Fang and I ever did...

Iggy POV

"Hey Iggy, could you stay with Max while I take the kids to the carnival?" Well what do you know, Fang here wants to go to a carnival! That lucky bastard! If I went to the carnival I could be with Nudge...Nudge she's so beau-

"Umm...Iggy? Are you listening?" I nodded.

"Yeh sure! Uh...Where's Max?" He pointed to beyond the evergreen. "Oh, right thanks." I headed to that direction, and seen Max huddled over a book. "Max?" She clearly didn't hear me, but whatever.

We kept up a conversation for awhile, until I finally told Max my feelings towards the one I loved...Nudge. She's so beautiful, so SEXY! I mean DAMN she has it down packed in what she wears! She wears those mini skirts and those tight camis! Don't get me wrong, Max is hot and all, but she hides under those T-shirts and Jeans. She sometimes wears cami's, and DAMN IS SHE SEXY, but she wears the jeans and it all falls down from there. Why can't she just be hott, like the girl I thought she'd grow up to be.

I held her hand awhile back, and it felt so right, but I have Nudge and she has Fang. No one in there right mind would want me and Max to get togather, you know. It's just it takes along time to get to know someone as good as Fang and Max know. Max and Fang grew up right next to each other. They were better for each other.

Fang POV

While I took the kids to the carnival, I thought of what might happen if I was gone. What if Iggy decides to be stupid and "accidently" kills Max with his bombs? That sick bastard.

"He's not going to hurt Max, Fang. Iggy can be trusted." I looked at Angel and felt the slightest anger move through out my body. I swear if he hurts her I'm going to murder him! "Fang, Iggy is only talking to Max about his feelings...that...he's...Oh hey Fang! Wanna go on that ride!"

"Angel, what is Iggy doing?" She looked at me terrified.

"Fang, Iggy is confessing his feelings to her." WHAT!

**Me: I think that's awesome! Fang's gonna beat some IGGY BOOTY! Mmm...Iggy's smexii bu-**

**Ke$ha: EEW! Scherri that's nasty!**

**Turtlecorn: -Uses a scientific smart voice-Did you know that when you combine a turtle and a unicorn you get a complex creature who HUMMS all the time, but is so smart it could intentionally kill a human with just it's brain? Complex, isn't it? **

**Everyone: HUH? **

**Scherri's cat: What the fuck?**

**/\**

**M.M**

**VV**

**^Turtlecorns secret wife UniMnM, (DON'T TELL KE$HA)**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
